


Kankri: learn from humanity. [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Human Behavior [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Dom/sub, First Time Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Self-Discovery, Threesome, Top Drop, Xeno, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you feel that need to dominate—to be in charge, to win—then this is actually a pretty safe way of dealing with that," Dirk says, looking you in the eyes. It doesn't sound like a general, impersonal 'you' at all. "You get what you want and so does your partner. It's not a lot like the bullshit you see in the media."</p><p>"But I sh—it's not right to want that," you say, and by now your nerves are thrumming with an echo of the same panic you felt in Cronus's apartment.</p><p>Dirk shrugs. "You can spend your whole life trying to make yourself normal, whatever the fuck that actually means, or you can accept how you're different and start looking for ways to be happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri: learn from humanity. [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queelez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queelez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kankri: learn from humanity.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844733) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Once again this is all Queelez's fault for getting me into Homestuck again. Jerk.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 4  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Human%20Behavior/Kankri%20learn%20from%20humanity%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 37:07 | 34.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Human%20Behavior/Kankri%20learn%20from%20humanity%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 16:51 | 15.7 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Human%20Behavior/Kankri%20learn%20from%20humanity%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 32:48 | 30.3 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Human%20Behavior/Kankri%20learn%20from%20humanity%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 16:55 | 15.8 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Human%20Behavior.m4b) | 2:26:48 | 70.3 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kankri-learn-from-humanity) |  |   
[Series Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/human-behavior-series) |  |   
  
### Music

_Starve The Ego, Feed The Soul (R/D remix)_ by The Glitch Mob

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
